1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of data transmission in a wireless network system, and more particularly, to a method of data transmission in a wireless network system by optimizing window size scaling of communication protocol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development in technology, a user may easily connect to a network using desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or smart phones. In order for electronic equipment having varying specifications to be able to communicate with the same network, an OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) network model has been provided by ISO (International Organization for Standardization) for managing the network intercommunication between two systems. Meanwhile, transmission control protocol (TCP)/Internet protocol (IP), developed by IETF (Internet engineer task force) according to DoD (department of defense) model, is the most common standard network protocol.
The OSI model and the TCP/IP define various layers for network transmission. In a network environment, each layer of a receiving device or a transmitting device is configured to recognize data from the same layer. Data packets are sequentially transmitted from the top layer to the bottom layer of a transmitting network device and then to a receiving network device using application programs. After receiving data packages, the receiving network device sequentially unpacks each data package, which is then distributed to a corresponding layer of the receiving network device. Assigned for different tasks, each layer may have varying transmission parameters and buffer sizes. Data stall may happen when transmitting data from a fast higher layer to a slow lower layer. Also, a fast lower layer may not be able to improve data throughput if a higher layer encounters insufficient data buffer or transmission blockages.